Reliving the Nightmare
by RoHawk2008
Summary: Jill wakes up inexplicably in a shed. After escaping the shed, she discovers that she must relive the Arklay Mansion all over again. But things have changed inside the mansion, and Jill encounters an old "nemesis"... My first fanfic, please go easy. R


resident evil

reliving the nightmare

Jill opened her eyes. Looking around, she seemed to be in some kind of cabin or shed. "Welcome, Miss Valentine. Or should I say, 'welcome back'?" An electronic voice said. Jill looked around for the source of the voice, and saw a PA, which looked very out of place in the ramshackle shed. "What do you mean, 'welcome back'?" she said. As she stood, she felt a stinging pain in her shoulder. Pulling her collar down just enough to see the hurting area of her shoulder, she saw a tiny puncture wound, indicating that she was drugged. "Alright, whoever you are, where the hell am I?" she said in an angry tone. The voice chuckled. "You'll see soon enough, Miss Valentine; you survived the Arklay Mansion, you survived the Nemesis-T Type, and you even survived Death himself. Surely this... trip to the past will be no trouble for you," it said. Jill reared up, and rammed the door of the shed with her shoulder. She busted the door open, only to fall face-first onto soft grass. Standing, she saw an impossibly familiar structure: the Arklay Mansion! "What the-" she said. She turned around, and saw that the entire mansion was closed in by a fence. Finding the gate, she ran toward it, and looked through the bars. In the distance, she saw another familiar sight: _Cerberus_, she thought, looking at the lopsided canine form in the distance. She reached out to the gate to push it open. There was a flash, and a searing pain shot up her arm, sending her stumbling back. _Electrified fences... _she thought, _I should've known it wouldn't be so easy... _she turned back around, and ran up to the mansion's double doors. She reached out for the doorknob, and opened the door. The door opened with a loud, creepy squeaking noise. Jill walked into the familiar grand foyer, and the door closed automatically behind her. She saw something on the floor. Upon closer inspection, she recognized it as her handgun. She scooped it up, and checked the clip. She was relieved to see that it was still full. Jamming the clip back into her gun, Jill walked to the door on her left which, if memory served her right, led to the dining room.

She opened the door, and sure enough, she found herself in the dining room. She had taken one step in, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She struggled against her captor, eventually breaking free. She spun around, and saw that it was a zombie that had grabbed her! She quickly took aim, and fired at the zombie's head. One bullet grazed its forehead, and another punched a hole in its jaw. Jill fired a third time, and hit the zombie right between the eyes. The zombie dropped to the floor, and lay motionless. Jill reached her foot out, and prodded the motionless zombie, who did nothing. Jill sighed in relief, and checked her clip again. _Twelve bullets left, _she thought to herself as she walked to the back of the dining room, where a single door was. She gently pushed it open, and looked down both sides of the hallway before entering. She went left, where she had seen S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team's Kenneth Sullivan being devoured by a zombie ten years ago. To her surprise, there was nothing there. Jill looked thoroughly around the small tea room, and found two extra 9mm handgun clips. She scooped them up without hesitation, and walked down the other hall.

She found herself in another hallway, this time with a staircase in it. She saw two zombies with their backs turned to her, and a considerable distance from the staircase. She walked slowly toward the staircase, trying not to make any sound. Suddenly, one of the zombies turned around, and Jill saw that it wasn't a normal zombie; it was a Crimson Head! Upon seeing her, the Crimson Head shrieked, alerting its companion, another Crimson Head, to Jill's presence, and they both ran toward her. She sped up the stairs, with the Crimson Heads hot in pursuit, and burst into a room. She slammed the door shut, and she heard the banging and scratching as the Crimson Heads tried to get in the room. Eventually, the noise subsided, but Jill still waited a few minutes to make sure the Crimson Heads had left. She looked around the room she had entered. She saw a shotgun mounted on the wall. She sprinted over to it, and took it off of its mount. She then began searching every nook and cranny for shotgun shells, eventually finding three boxes' worth, giving her thirty extra shells. Judging from its weight, Jill guessed that it was fully loaded. She holstered her handgun, and pumped the shotgun. _Seems this guy's changed things up a bit in this mansion, _Jill thought as she walked toward the door.

Jill slowly pushed the door open. Luckily, the door opened without a sound. Jill peeked down each hall for the Crimson Heads, and found nothing. She slowly left the room, and started down the hall in front of her. She turned the corner, and saw the two Crimson Heads facing her. They charged at her, but she quickly raised the shotgun, and pulled the trigger. The Crimson Heads' heads exploded in a fountain of blood, and they fell to the floor twitching. Jill stepped over the corpses, and entered the room at the end. The door locked behind her. She spun around, and tried to open it. "Shit," she said. "Ooh, strong language! Most unladylike, Miss Valentine," the familiar voice chimed. Jill spun around. "Alright, asshole, who are you, and why are you doing this!" she yelled angrily. The voice chuckled. "My identity is of no importance, Miss Valentine. However, I will answer your second question; I am doing this because you are a major target of what's left of Umbrella. Yes, Miss Valentine, Umbrella does indeed still exist. Besides, it is quite entertaining to watch you run around this mansion like a rat in a maze," the voice said, chuckling once more. Jill then saw something in the corner. She walked over to it, and examined it. It seemed at first to be a piece of cloth. But then Jill turned it over, and saw the S.T.A.R.S. crest on it, with a medic's cross in the middle. "Rebecca..." Jill muttered. The voice chuckled again. "Yes, Miss Rebecca Chambers. She's here too. If you hurry, you might be able to save her. I wouldn't count on it though," he said, cackling at the end of the sentence.

The doors in the room unlocked. Jill burst out of the door she hadn't entered, and ran down the hall. _I have to find Rebecca, _she thought. She met a few zombies down the hall, but she quickly disposed of them with her shotgun. She burst through another door, only to find herself falling. She looked down at the ground, and managed to recover from her fall and land without any injury. "That was close," she said to herself. Just then, she heard growling. Looking around, she found herself surrounded by Cerberus hounds. One of the hounds leaped at her, but she dodged. She fired at the Cerberus, and managed to kill it as well as another that had circled around for an attack. A third Cerberus had tried to bite Jill in the leg, but luckily only got her holster. She spun around, knocked the Cerberus to the ground, and stomped its head in. As she turned around, the last Cerberus managed to tackle her to the ground. The Cerberus tried to bite Jill's neck, but she managed to keep it at bay. She was eventually able to get her left hand to the back of the Cerberus' neck, and she grabbed its muzzle with her other. She then twisted the hound's head. There was a snap, and the Cerberus stopped moving. Jill pushed the Cerberus off of her, and stood up. She looked around her, and saw that she was in the courtyard. But, the layout seemed drastically different from how she remembered it. "This place really has changed," she said. She saw a statue with what looked like a body next to it. Jill's heart stopped, and she rushed toward it. _Please don't let it be Rebecca, please don't let it be Rebecca, _she thought. She reached the corpse, and was slightly relieved to see that the corpse was male. He was severely mutilated, most likely from the Cerberus hounds. He was holding something in his hand. Jill pried it from his grasp, and saw that it was an eagle crest. Jill looked at the statue, and saw an indentation labeled with an eagle. She placed the crest into the indentation, and the statue slid back, revealing a ladder. Slowly and carefully, Jill made her way onto the ladder, and began climbing down.

Jill eventually made it to the bottom of the ladder, and saw that it led her into a tunnel. She made her way down the tunnel, the stench of decay filling her nostrils. She pushed on, and found herself at an old-looking, steel door. She pushed it open (with difficulty; it stuck) and found herself in what looked like some kind of barracks or prison, or both. She walked in, and saw the source of the decay; many of the cells contained rotting or rotten corpses! Jill resisted the urge to vomit, and pressed on. Entering another room, Jill saw what looked like a security armory. Grinning, Jill grabbed a sub-machine gun, several clips, and a satchel to hold her extra ammunition. Double-checking to make sure that the ammo was lethal, Jill left the armory, and pressed through the foul-smelling cell block to another door. Opening it, Jill saw what looked like a security room. She looked at the security monitors, trying to see if Rebecca was in any of the cell blocks. Looking down briefly, Jill saw a mug of coffee. It was still warm, and there was precipitation coating the outside of the mug. Suddenly, someone grabbed her around her waist. She brought her elbow back, trying to elbow her captor's face. She succeeded, but her captor didn't release her. She brought her elbow back again, once again elbowing her captor in the face. She heard a male grunt, and swung her elbow back again. This time, she connected with her captor's nose, causing him to release her. She spun around, delivered a chop to the man's neck, and finally a roundhouse kick to his stomach. She looked at the man, whose nose was gushing blood. He was clutching his nose, moaning in pain. "You're not going to capture me that easily, pal," she said. The man stood, and Jill finally got a good look at his face. Beneath the blood was a young face (Jill guessed he was in his mid-twenties), with some fuzz on his chin, and he had what looked like scratch marks over his left eye. Jill closed the security room door, and trained her gun on the man. "Okay, unless you want something else broken, answer my questions," Jill said. The man nodded. "First question: where am I? And tell the truth," Jill said. The man pinched his nose. "You are in a recreation of the Spencer Estate, or more specifically, its double in the Arklay mountains, in an otherwise bare stretch of land in rural Romania," the man said in a thick Eastern European accent. Jill walked closer to him, and he backed up. "Okay, second question: do you know Rebecca Chambers?" she asked. The man nodded. "_Da, _I do; she gave me these," he said, pointing at the scratch marks. Jill tilted her head. "Where is she?" she asked. The man stepped backward again. "She is in Cell Block Delta. To get there, exit this room, take the left hall, through the door. There is an elevator; take it down to B-3. The door to Cell Block Delta is the third one on your right as you enter. But be careful; Delta is guarded by a BOW known to the staff as 'the Nemesis'." Jill's eyes widened. She remembered the Nemesis; the massive, hideous beast that had pursued her all over Raccoon City, and had almost killed her. "The... _Nemesis!_" Jill said. The man nodded. "Yes. I am guessing you encountered its prototype ten years ago during the Raccoon City outbreak?" he asked. Jill nodded. "Yeah... the fucker nearly killed me," she said. "If that is so, then you may find it quite difficult to survive this Nemesis; he is far superior to the one you encountered in Raccoon City," the man said. "And one more question," Jill said. She lowered her gun. "What is your name?" she asked in a more friendly tone. The man seemed surprised by her question. "Voris... Voris Ibanesku," he replied. Jill smiled. "Well, thank you for the information, Voris," she said, turning around. "Wait!" Voris called. Jill turned around. Voris took a key from his pocket, and tossed it to her. "It is the skeleton key for all cells in Block Delta; you'll need it to free your friend," he said. Jill nodded in thanks, and left.

Jill ran down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the B-3 button, and rode the elevator down. She emerged from the elevator, and ran over to the door leading to Block Delta. She jammed the key into the lock, and it opened. She carefully entered the block, looking around for any sign of the Nemesis. She saw a man's corpse mere feet from the door, and there was a gaping hole in the middle of his head. She immediately recognized the hole; the Nemesis had done the same thing to Brad Vickers ten years ago. Jill looked in every cell for Rebecca, but only saw either empty cells, or cells with their occupants long deceased.

Just as she reached the middle of the block, there was a crash behind her. She spun around, and her heart stopped; there, crouched in the middle of a small crater in the floor, clad in a black coat, with a heavily-deformed, lipless face, was the Nemesis! For the first time in ten years, Jill felt genuine fear as the Nemesis rose to a standing position. It looked at her, and cocked its head. "S.T.A.R.S... Valen...tine..." it said in a deep, raspy voice. It advanced on Jill, and she backed up, terrified. The Nemesis raised its left hand up, and a large, purple tentacle emerged from it. It launched at Jill, but she just barely managed to dodge it. She regained her senses, and aimed her sub-machine gun at the Nemesis. She opened fire, but the bullets didn't even seem to damage it. It charged at her to try to grab her, but she rolled out of the way, causing it to crash into the wall. Jill saw that the Nemesis had crashed into the wall so hard that its arm was stuck in the wall. Jill then saw something protruding from the Nemesis' back; it was a Plaga, similar to the ones she had seen in Africa when she was escaping the prison facility with fellow BSAA agent Josh Stone. She opened fire on the Plaga, and the Nemesis howled in pain. She didn't stop firing until the Nemesis stopped moving. She didn't destroy the Plaga, so she knew it was only a matter of time before the Nemesis regained consciousness. She ran around looking in the cells for Rebecca, to no avail. She saw a door next to the motionless Nemesis, and ran over to it.

She unlocked the door, flung it open, and looked in the cells in the next room. Just when she thought it was going to be another bust, she reached the last cell on her left, and saw someone still alive in the cell. It was a woman in her late twenties; her short, brown hair was matted with blood, and her face was bloody and heavily bruised. Her originally white tank top was yellowed, and stained with her own blood, and her green cargo pants were torn from both age and torture. "Rebecca?" Jill called. The woman stirred, and looked up with great difficulty. Jill's heart leaped when she saw the woman's full face; it _was _Rebecca! "J-Jill?" Rebecca said in a pained tone. "Is... is that really... you?" Jill nodded. "Yes, Rebecca, I'm here. I've come to save you," she said, unlocking the door. A look of great relief spread over Rebecca's battered face. "Oh thank God! I thought... I thought no one would... come," she said. Jill walked over to Rebecca who, in a sudden, surprising show of strength, threw her arms around Jill. Jill returned the embrace. "It's okay, Rebecca, you're free now. I'm going to get you out of here. Can you walk?" she asked Rebecca. Rebecca tried to stand, and managed to, although she seemed unsteady. Jill guessed it was from a combination of hunger and torture that gave Rebecca her weakness. "Not without... help..." Rebecca replied. Jill took one of Rebecca's arms, and draped it over her shoulders. "Come on, then, let's get the hell out of here," she said. Rebecca clung tightly to Jill. "But... what about that... monster?" Rebecca asked. "Don't worry, Rebecca; it's incapacitated for now," Jill replied. Just then, Jill heard the Nemesis grumble, "S.T.A.R.S..." Jill swore. "Damn, it's up already!" she said, trying to move as fast as she could with Rebecca. She looked back, and saw the Nemesis chasing them. "Shit!" she said, and she quickly busted through the next door. She slammed it shut, and locked it, although she didn't think it would matter to the Nemesis. She continued on down the block with Rebecca, looking back for any sign of the Nemesis. Eventually, it busted the door down, and continued its pursuit. Jill entered the next room, and to her relief, there was an elevator. She entered the elevator, punched the 1F button, not knowing where that led, and held her breath. The elevator doors closed just as the Nemesis busted down the door. The elevator rose, and Jill heard the Nemesis roar in frustration. Jill leaned back on the chrome wall, and sighed in relief.

The elevator bell rang to signal its arrival at the specified floor. The doors opened, and Jill found herself and Rebecca in another part of the mansion; it seemed to be the southern living quarters. Jill leaned Rebecca against a wall, held the elevator doors open, pressed the B-1 button so that the elevator would go down, and fished in her satchel for any kind of explosive. She eventually found a hand grenade. Finding some wire inside a nearby dresser, she strapped the grenade to the elevator cords, and pulled the pin. She quickly closed the doors. There was a tremor as the grenade exploded, followed by a screeching sound, which was in turn followed by a crash. Jill opened the doors again, and found the remains of the elevator cord swinging from the ceiling. Smiling in satisfaction, Jill returned to Rebecca, and supported her again. She helped her down the hall, and to a door. Jill slowly opened the door, and made absolutely sure there was nothing undesirable inside before entering. She sat Rebecca down on the bed, and looked around. Judging from the ornate decoration of the room, Jill knew that it didn't belong to a servant; most likely a guest bedroom. She then sat down next to Rebecca, and put an arm around her. Rebecca laid her head on Jill's shoulder. "Thank you... so much, Jill..." she said. Jill stroked Rebecca's shoulder. "Once a teammate, always a teammate," she replied. "Now, Rebecca, you're going to need some food. There has to be something edible somewhere in this mansion, so I'm going to go find some," she added. Rebecca looked at Jill with worry over her leaving her, but she nodded. Jill smiled, and stood up. "Jill," Rebecca said just as Jill reached the door. Jill looked over at her. "Be... careful," she said. Jill nodded, and left the room.

Jill ran down the hall, looking for any place that could contain fresh food. She found herself in a kitchen. "Bingo," she said to herself. Just as she entered, she heard a clicking sound. She readied her sub-machine gun, and crept slowly into the kitchen. A hideous creature emerged from the doorway to her left. She recognized it from the Tricell facility in Africa; it was what Wesker had called a Licker. The Licker let out a hiss, and stalked across the ceiling, oblivious to Jill's presence. She crept through the kitchen toward the storeroom. Not realizing it, her shirt caught onto a pot. The pot fell to the floor, alerting the Licker. It leapt at Jill with its claws extended. Jill just barely ducked, and fired her sub-machine gun at its stomach. It hissed in pain, and Jill didn't give it time to recover; she spun around, and emptied the rest of her clip into the Licker's exposed heart. It thrashed around for a few seconds, then lay still. Jill then walked into the storeroom, and looked around. Jill found some fairly fresh bread, along with some meat and fruit. She stuffed as much of it as she could into her satchel, and walked out of the kitchen.

Right when Jill left the kitchen, she heard a scream. "JILL, HELP ME!" Rebecca's voice rang out. Jill sprinted back to the room she had left Rebecca in, and saw Rebecca in the corner, cornered by a Hunter. Jill shouldered her sub-machine gun, and armed her shotgun. She entered the room, which caught the Hunter's attention. "Get away from her, you bitch!" she said. The Hunter lunged at Jill, but she killed it with a well-timed and well-placed shot to its head. Its corpse landed twitching at her feet. Jill hurried over to Rebecca. "Rebecca? Rebecca! Are you okay?" she asked. Rebecca looked up. She seemed frightened by the encounter, but Jill was relieved to see that she wasn't hurt. Jill helped Rebecca back to the bed, and opened her satchel. "Good news, Rebecca, I found some food; I have some bread, a hunk of ham, some turkey, and some fruit," she said, taking out each individual item. Rebecca grabbed the ham, and ravenously tore into it. _Poor girl, _Jill thought as she watched Rebecca eat. Rebecca sighed in relief over eating again. "Ham's never tasted so good in my life," she said, taking another chunk out of it. "I'll bet," Jill said. "How long have they kept you there?" she asked. Rebecca shrugged. "No idea; it seemed like decades..." she replied. "But if it weren't for you, Jill, I would've either starved to death, or those security assholes probably would've beaten me to death." Rebecca spaced out. Jill put a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "At least you're free now," Jill said. "I promise you, Rebecca, we'll get out of here. I swear it." Rebecca looked at Jill, and smiled. Rebecca put the ham aside, her stomach satisfied for the time being, and rubbed her eyes. Jill took a cloth from the dresser, and wrapped the ham up inside it. She then put the food back into her satchel, and checked her ammo. She remembered that she had expended her sub-machine gun clip on the Licker, and reloaded her sub-machine gun. She then sat down on a chair, and leaned her head back.

Jill was awakened by a beam of light on her face. She looked around, and saw through the window that it was dawn. Jill saw Rebecca fast asleep on the bed, and walked over to her. "Rebecca," she said. "Rebecca," she repeated, gently prodding Rebecca's shoulder. Rebecca slowly woke up. "Wha... what is it?" she asked groggily. "We should get moving; there's no telling what else is skulking around in this mansion, but I'd rather not find out," she said, holding out her hand. Rebecca took it, and Jill helped her stand. Rebecca still clearly required support to walk, so Jill did so. She helped Rebecca down the hall, where they found themselves in an unusually high-tech library. "I think I remember a place similar to this in the original mansion," Jill said. Rebecca nodded. "Me too; I think it led to some kind of lab," she said. Jill looked around, and saw a bookshelf that was out of place. She pushed it with her leg, and it moved on its own, revealing a high-tech security door, and a security module next to it. The screen said, "Please enter employee name and password." Jill thought for a while, then typed "William Birkin" in the employee name box; she remembered reading Birkin's file in the original mansion lab. She then thought long and hard, and typed "Sherry" in the password box. The module screen turned green, and read, "Welcome, Dr. Birkin. You are clear to enter." Jill smiled. "How sweet, using his daughter's name," she said as the door opened. She went down the long flight of stairs into the lab with Rebecca. She opened the door, only to be met with the sound of several guns cocking, and several lasers pointing at her.

"Stop right there, Valentine," one of the guards said, "you're not going anywhere." Jill separated from Rebecca, and dropped all of her weapons. Two guards then grabbed Jill by the arms, and began guiding her down the hall, with Rebecca right behind them. "I am impressed that you made it this far, Valentine; I didn't think you'd make it past the new Nemesis," the guard leader said. She then caught a glimpse of the guard's tag; it read, "HUNK." Jill recognized the name. He wasn't just any security guard; he was a high-ranking agent of the Umbrella Security Service! He had earned the nickname "The Grim Reaper," on account of the many times he has cheated death. Eventually, they reached what looked like the main control room of the lab. The chair in the middle swung around, and a heavily-scarred man with blonde hair was sitting in it. She recognized the scar-free portion of the face; it was William Birkin himself! "You... you're-" Jill stammered. William Birkin chuckled, and Jill recognized the chuckle as the same one that the voice on the PA had. "Yes, I know, Miss Valentine; I am widely believed to be dead. Thing is, I happen to have the same virus inside of me that Wesker had inside of him; so therefore, I am all but invincible." He stood, and walked toward Jill. "You and your 'BSAA' have been a thorn in my side ever since its formation," he said. "You destroy the masterpieces that I work so hard to create! Don't you see, Miss Valentine? These weapons can be used to bring forth a new era; to defy evolution itself! They can make the world a much better place by eradicating imperfections, so that room for the perfect being can be made!" Jill scoffed. "And so you slaughter thousands of innocent civilians, zombify them, turn them into hideous monsters-" she was interrupted by William Birkin backhanding her. "There will be no need for that, Miss Valentine," he said. "Now, there is the matter of how to dis-" then it was Birkin's turn to be interrupted, this time by an explosion rocking the lab. Birkin rushed to the security monitors, and Jill saw Voris on one of them. Birkin's face twisted in anger. "Ibanesku!" he hissed. He turned to the guards. "Find that damn traitor, and kill him!" Just as HUNK and a handful of other guards left the room, Jill wrenched her arms from her captors' grasp, and took them both down with a windmill kick. Rebecca, who had suddenly gained an adrenaline rush, also disabled her captors, and shoved Birkin into a shelf. A jar of acid fell on his shoulder, and he yelled in pain. Jill scooped up her weapons and gave the shotgun to Rebecca. The two then ran out of the room.

Jill and Rebecca hurried down the hall, and Jill found what looked like a communications room. Jill ran in, and grabbed a radio phone. "I have to call Chris; he has to know we're here," she said, adjusting the radio's frequency to the BSAA frequency. "BSAA this is Jill, do you read me? Repeat, this is Jill Valentine, do you copy?" she spoke into the phone. Josh Stone's voice answered. "Jill, is that you? This is Captain Stone. Reply," he said. Jill wiped her forehead. "I read you, Josh. Listen, I am in a recreation of the Spencer Estate in rural Romania with former S.T.A.R.S. member Rebecca Chambers. There are BOWs and remaining Umbrella Security Service agents after us. We need backup!" she said. She then read the coordinates of the mansion off to Josh. "Copy; help is on the way Jill. Just keep in contact with us, and be careful!" Josh replied. Jill sighed in relief as she hung up the phone. She spotted a radio on a rack, took it, and changed it to the BSAA frequency. "Alright Rebecca, help is on the way; we just need to get the hell out of here!" she said, and the two ran back into the hall.

Jill and Rebecca ran down the hall, and ran into a USS member firing at something. "Get back, you rotting fuckers!" he yelled. But eventually, the zombies he was shooting at crowded him, took him down to the floor, and began to devour him. Jill and Rebecca ran past the zombies, and down another hall that led to the "Tyrant Experimental Lab." She opened a door, only to see what she hoped to never see again; the Nemesis was in the room, with several USS corpses around him. He was just polishing off another with his tentacle when he saw Jill and Rebecca. "S.T.A.R.S... Valen... tine... Cham... bers..." it rumbled as it advanced on them. Jill saw propane tanks right next to the Nemesis' current position. She took aim, and shot them. There was a large explosion, and the Nemesis was knocked to the floor, and it groaned "S.T.A.R.S..." as it once again lost consciousness. Jill and Rebecca ran past it, and into another hallway. Jill spotted the "Emergency Helipad Exit" sign, and she and Rebecca followed it. She spoke into her radio. "Josh, this is Jill. Rebecca and I are headed for the helipad; meet us there!" she said. Josh acknowledged the request. "Just hang in there, Jill. You can do it," he said.

Jill and Rebecca reached a large room that led directly to the helipad. Jill was about to reply to Josh when she was grabbed in a choke hold. "Jill? Jill! Are you there!" Josh's voice yelled on the radio. Jill struggled against her attacker. "You're not leaving here alive, Valentine!" HUNK's voice said in Jill's ear. Jill eventually broke free, and faced HUNK. She noticed that HUNK had lost his helmet and mask, showing a slightly scarred, stubbled face. A knife emerged from HUNK's sleeve, and he swung it at Jill. She dodged, and delivered a kick to HUNK's stomach. HUNK staggered briefly, but quickly recovered. He swung again with his knife, managing to cut Jill's left shoulder. Jill grunted in pain, but continued to fight. After exchanging several blows, HUNK pinned Jill against the railing, and began to throttle her. Gasping for breath, Jill attempted to wrench HUNK's fingers from her throat, but his grip was too tight. She continued to try to fight HUNK off, even when her vision began to blur. Just when she thought she'd die, HUNK released her. Coughing and gasping for breath, Jill saw HUNK clutching the back of his head, and Rebecca holding a pipe in her hands. Rebecca swung at HUNK again, hitting him across his face. She swung again, but HUNK saw it coming; he grabbed the pipe, kneed Rebecca in the stomach, and shoved her back. Jill saw that HUNK had dropped a revolver in his fight with Rebecca, and she quickly scooped it up. Just as HUNK advanced on Rebecca with the pipe, Jill took aim, and shot HUNK. It hit him in the shoulder, making him look at Jill. She fired again, hitting him in the chest. HUNK's eyed widened as he clutched the wound in his chest. Jill fired again, this time hitting HUNK in the head and sending him toppling over the railing and into the horde of zombies below. Jill looked down to see the zombies enjoying their brand new meal. "Not the Grim Reaper anymore, are you?" She taunted. She then looked at Rebecca. "Are you okay?" she asked. Rebecca nodded, standing up. Jill nodded, and the two ascended the staircase to the helipad, Jill grabbing a pack of flares from a box on the way out.

Jill and Rebecca emerged from the facility onto the helipad, which was completely empty. Jill set up a flare, and lit it. It went off in the air with a blinding red flash. Just then, Birkin emerged from the facility, followed by the Nemesis. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you Miss Valentine?" Birkin called. He walked toward the two women. "Me and the Nemesis are here to ensure that your friends only find your mutilated remains when they arrive!" Just as Birkin prepared to dash at Jill, machine gun fire rang out, sending blood spewing from Birkin. Voris emerged from the facility, aiming his gun at Birkin. "You leave them alone, Birkin!" he yelled. He then looked at Jill. "I'll take care of Birkin! You two try to take out the Nemesis!" he called. Jill and Rebecca then engaged the Nemesis in combat, while Voris and Birkin fought. The Nemesis swung at the two women, but proved to be too slow. Rebecca shot at the Nemesis with her shotgun to draw its attention, while Jill tried to fire at the Plaga emerging from its back. The Nemesis eventually landed a hit on Rebecca, almost sending her plummeting to her death. But luckily, she managed to grab the railing on the edge. At the same time, the Nemesis' Plaga exploded, making the Nemesis roar in pain. But somehow, it still fought. It turned its attention to Jill, and limped toward her.

Just then, a helicopter roared overhead. Jill recognized it as a BSAA chopper, and something dropped from it. Birkin saw it, and advanced on it, but Voris threw him to the side. Jill ran toward the item, and saw that it was a rocket launcher! She quickly scooped it up, and aimed it at the Nemesis. "Game over," she said as she pulled the trigger. The rocket flew from the launcher, and hit the Nemesis in the chest. The rocket exploded, shredding the Nemesis to bits. Jill hurried over to the edge where Rebecca was hanging. Just as Rebecca lost her grip, Jill grabbed her hand. Rebecca looked up at Jill with relief. Jill pulled Rebecca up, and turned to Voris, who flashed her a thumbs-up. Suddenly, a hand emerged from Voris' chest. "VORIS!" Jill yelled. Birkin pulled his hand from Voris, and advanced on the women. "You will die, Valentine!" Birkin snarled. He grabbed Jill by the throat, and threw her behind him. Birkin dashed up to her, and placed his foot on her throat. "Say goodbye, Valentine!" Birkin said. Just as he brought his foot up to crush Jill's throat, Voris shoved him. Jill stood up, amazed at Voris' strength despite his mortal wound. "Go, Valentine! I'll... take care... of Birkin!" he said, taking a grenade off of his belt. Just then, the BSAA chopper landed, and Chris emerged from it. Jill ran over to him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "Thank God you're here, Chris," she said. Chris smiled. "We're partners... to the end," he said, hugging Jill tightly. "Alright Jill, Rebecca, come on; we don't have much time left," he said, motioning toward the chopper. Just as Rebecca climbed in, Jill looked over at Voris and Birkin. Voris pulled the pin of his grenade, and jammed it into Birkin's mouth. The two were then engulfed in an explosion. "Voris..." Jill whispered. Chris then climbed in, and yelled at the pilot to take off.

Halfway to BSAA headquarters, Jill thought about what happened on the helipad. The very same man who had tried to capture her had given his life to save her. "I'm sure he was a good man," Chris said, snapping Jill out of her thoughts. She nodded. "Yeah... he gave his life so we could escape," she said. She looked at Chris, and smiled. She kissed him on the cheek, and placed her hand on his lap. Chris smiled back. "Now, Jill, there is just one question I need to ask you," Chris asked. "What is it?" Jill asked. Chris continued smiling. "It's one I've been wanting to ask you since Sheva and I rescued you from Wesker," he said. Jill laughed. "Stop playing games, Chris, what is your question?" she asked. Chris took a small box out of his vest pocket, and opened it, revealing a golden ring with a glimmering diamond in the center. Jill gasped, and placed her hands over her mouth. Chris smiled wider. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Jill's vision blurred as she began to tear up. Eventually, she threw her arms around his neck, pressed her cheek against his, and whispered in his ear, "Yes."


End file.
